Impact
by Impala Tunes
Summary: Triplets- Cortana, Ashlynn, and Rory are burdened with family secrets, and have their own to add onto them. They are cursed to under the moon transform into a waterdown version of the monstorus succubi- they are also hunters. They go for a drive and crash head on in their 1969 Ford Mustang into a 1967 Chevy Impala-What else could possibly go wrong? -Sam/OC- -Dean/OC-
1. Impact

Fraternal triplets Ashlynn, Cortana, and Rory only had a couple things in common- and those things were being female and being related. Rory was the "youngest" of them all, born only 5 minutes after her sister Ashlynn, who was born 5 minutes after the "oldest" triplet, Cortana. They were all exactly five minutes apart, down to the second. The nurses and doctors all thought it was a coincidence, but I think we all know there is more to a story than just the surface.

Rory was a sweet, naive girl who preferred to have a few friends and didn't like large groups. Ashlynn was an outgoing girl who loved to have parties and tended to trust people she just met. Cortana on the other hand was the outcast of them all, she had no friends, only acquaintances. She had fiery red, it was a lovely, deep, crimson red that was not from a bottle. She tried dying her hair a sleek black like Ashlynn's, but the dye never stuck to her hair. So she always wore a short black wig, ever since she started middle school, no one ever knew of her crimson hair other than her sisters who never spoke about it.

Their whole family had secrets, secrets so deep, you'd never see the end to them. Her father was a sorcerer and came from a long line of them. Her mother on the other hand was a hunter, a hunter of the supernatural and descended from many. Their father had quit magic long before he had met their mother, though she knew what he was, she never had the strength to kill him, how she loved him so. How could she have known he still continued to use magic behind her back?

"Hey Corra- could you crack a window?" Rory said from the backseat of Cortana's 1969 Ford Mustang. It was their father's old car that he'd given Cortana for her birthday a couple years back. Corra was the name her family called her, though most people shortened it further to just "Correy."

"Sure Rory." Cortana said and rolled down the driver's side window.

"Ugh! Roll that thing up! It's messing up my hair!" Ashlynn or as everyone called her "Ash." said with disgust, her hands shooting up to smooth out her sleek, long, black hair.

Cortana ignored her sister and continued to drive her sisters to their homes from college. They all went to the same college, RedCliffe University in California. She fiddled with the stereo and finally decided to plug in her iPod to the car after getting nothing but static. "The Scientist" by Coldplay came on shuffle and Cortana's eyes flickered with hurt that she shoved aside quickly.

Cortana's thumb tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the slow song as her sisters stared out the window at the passing forest as she drove Rory to her little almost Cabin like house that she shared with 3 other students from the school.

"It's a full moon tonight." Rory said out of the blue.

"Yeah, I know." Cortana said plainly and turned in her seat to look up at them. "You both have your amulets, right?"

Rory held up a copper necklace of medium thickness from around her necklace and smiled at her. Cortana smiled back and looked at Ashlynn who held up her wrist that was adorned with a copper band bracelet scattered with amethyst without looking at her.

"How about you?" Rory said from the backseat and Cortana shifted in her seat and looked at her. Her eye were hidden by large, mirrored aviator glasses and she held up her right hand. Her right ring finger was wrapped with a copper ring, adorned with two small summer flowers of the same material with orange stones in the center of each. She opened her mouth o reassure her sister when Ashlynn shrieked.

"Cortana, watch out!" She screamed and braced herself by clinging to the dashboard. Cortana didn't have time to even swear before the impact from the other car. She didn't notice the car that suddenly swerved into their lane before both cars hit head on, Cortana's car getting the worst of it.

Their Mustang flipped head first, doing a complete flip in the air. It rolled three times on the asfalte then rolled down a slight incline, into the woods where the trunk of the car stuck up on the road.

****Disoriented and in pain, Cortana turned her head slowly and painfully to look to her sisters. Ashlyn was slumped in her seat, her head resting on the window, unconscious and bloody. Cortana reached her arm up to try to wake her sister but took in a sharp breath as her arm reacted to the motion. "R-ror..." Cortana's voice cracked as she turned her head again, more pain hit her as she saw her sister lying across the back seat, like Ashlynn, unconscious and bloody. Cortana herself was bloody and disheveled, her head reeling, her vision blurred, and she was broken and bloodied. She heard someone approach the car quickly and then heard muffled voices.


	2. Stay with me

"Shit!" She heard a muffled voice say, she could tell it was male by the deepness. He said something else but she couldn't quite make it out. Then she heard a new voice join in, so there were two males.

"Hang in there, we're calling an ambulance." She heard the new voice say. She turned her head to look at them. Her vision blurred, she saw a tall, muscular man holding a cellphone to his ear. The other man was trying to open the badly bent car door to get them out.

****Her body slumped and her head hung low as her door finally flew open and a pair of strong hands dragged her from the vehicle that looked like it had been but in a blender.

"Give her here." The tall man said and she felt herself be transferred from one set of hands to another.

"It's gonna be alright. Okay? Stay with me." He said calmly and brushed her crimson red hair from her face. She hadn't worn her wig today because her sisters had classes today, not her, she was just giving them a lift home.

"Hey..." He said calmly again, keeping her upper half elevated. "Come on, stay with me. Look at me. Hey, Hey. Look at me." He moved her head so that she was looking at him, her eyelids drooping. "The ambulance is coming. I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." Then he directed his attention to the other.

"Dean. How are the others?" He said louder and with urgency.

"Front seat girl isn't in as bad of a shape as the driver, she'll have a concussion at the most, a couple broken bones. Back seat isn't looking too good though, her breathing isn't normal. How's the driver, Sam?" He shouted back from out of her line of sight.

"She's..." He began to say but stopped as Cortana began to cough then took in a sharp breath as the pain in her side hit her and she let out a silent scream. She coughed some more, and blood came up this time. "She's not doing too well, Dean." He said and looked back down at her. "Stay with me. What's your name?" There was a pause as Cortana's mouth opened as she tried to summon her voice.

"C-C..." She began to said but closed her eyes only to have the man called "Sam" take her chin in her hand and shake it gently.

"Stay with me now."

"C-Cor...Cortan...a." She said breathlessly.

"Cortana?" He said to clarify. "Nice name. Stay with me Cortana, I can hear the sirens in the distance. You'll be okay."

If she listened closely and she could hear faint, muffled sirens just within her range of hearing. She smiled, they were going to be okay, but her smiled was shattered when she heard the man called "Dean" say the worst thing she could hear at that moment.

"Back Seat's not Breathing, Sammy!" He shouted and her body jerked in shock.

"Dean! You know CPR! If I can't put down or Cortana, she'll die if I do." Sam said urgently.

Cortana's eyes started to water and she turned her head towards Dean's voice. Only to see Rory's body sprawled on the ground, unmoving. She reached her arm towards her youngest sister.

"R-Ror..." She began in a raspy tone. "Ror...Rory.." She said a bit louder and tried to move, but Sam kept her a tight hold.

"Rory." She said with no rasp in her voice. "Rory!" She said in an almost shout and reached towards her sister with her right arm, her left arm pushing at Sam's chest, but he wouldn't let her move.

"Rory!" She sobbed out as a tear fell to the ground from her bright green eyes. All she could do is watch as Dean knelt by her sister's side, giving her CPR. Same held her close and tried to calm her but he was drowned out by sirens along with her sobs of her sister's name.

She beat at Sam's muscular chest with her left arm but he caught her hand in his hand and held it still as she struggled. Her face was contorted with physical and emotional pain as she screamed her sister's name, but her words were lost as the ambulance arrived.

Three ambulance workers slid down the slight incline carrying medical bags and a portable emergency stretcher. She felt Sam hand her over to the workers, her eyes never leaving her sister as the emergency workers pushed Dean away from her body, his hand running through his short hair.

****Cortana watched them work on her sister as she was carried back to the ambulance. "Rory..." She whispered to herself as her sister left her line of vision and she rolled her head to the other side, actually seeing Sam's face without the blur of her vision for the first time. She was loaded into the ambulance and Sam and Dean climbed in after the ambulance workers. SHe vision blurred and went bright then faded to black as a oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and nose.


	3. Clearly

Cortana opened her eyes halfway, then blinked, opening them wider, only to see a bright light above her. When the light faded to a normal intensity, she took in a sterile white ceiling. She shook her head slowly in a feeble attempt to clear her vision and was rewarded with a numb sense of pain in her neck.

Then almost randomly, the face of a young nurse popped up in her line of sight. The nurse was about 24, and she blinked her wide eyes a couple times and tilted her head to the left in a jerky motion, reminding Cortana of a jittery bird.

"Sugar?" She said softly in a heavy Southern accent. "You finally awake, Sugar?"

Cortana nodded her head slowly and opened her mouth with nothing came out of her dry mouth.

"Oh of course! You must be parched, Darlin'!" She said with a grin and held up a cup of water to her mouth. The Nurse steadied the straw in the cup in her hand and Cortana drank the liquid, slowly at first then she greedily drank it all up until she sucked up air.

"Oh wow!" The Nurse said in awe, she was certainly a bubbly person, almost childlike. "I'm going to let those gentlemen in the hall know you're awake and send 'em in. Without them, you'd have been a goner, sugar. Not to worry though, you're going to be okay now."

Cortana nodded and gave a small 'okay' in response. It took a second, but managed to remember the name of the two men who had pulled her from the car wreck- Sam and Dean. After a moment of pure silence, the Nurse shuffled back in trailing two men behind her.

"Now Sugar, this is Agent Devin and Agent Darren. They're the ones that pulled you from that god awful wreck. They insisted on waiting around until you were awake, they just wanted to ask you a couple questions. I'm Carolyn by the way, I'm your nurse, you need anything, you just holler, ya hear?" Carolyn filled her cup with water on the bedside table again and left the room. Had the Nurse just said their names were Devin and Darren? She could have sworn they had called each other Sam and Dean back at the wreck.

"Cortana Mullen?" Devin said, she could have sworn his name was Sam. "I'm agent Devin Marshall and this is my partner, Darren Maxwell, we're with the FBI." He said and they both flashed their badges in sync. She could have sworn Derren was named Dean earlier... "We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's okay."

"O-Of course..." Cortana said and sat up a little straighter. "Is there a problem." She said and winced as she sat up in her bed.

The Tall agent named Devin gave her a concerned look and took her elbow, trying to help her in her struggle.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at him. He returned with a flicker of a smile and sat down in a chair next to her, the other agent, named Darren, leaned up against the window frame beside her bed.

"There's no problem." Darren said. "We'd just like to tell us anything you remember from your incident, Ms. Mullen." He said and looked out the window, she wondered if he was actually looking at something or just trying to look cool.

"Well I don't remember much, Agent." He said to Darren, then turned to speak to Agent Devin who was looking at her with a calm face, but with hints on genuine concern. "One second the stretch of road was clear for miles and I turned to say something to my sister in the back and the next my sister next to me was screaming for me to watch out. When I turned and slammed on the brakes, the car had swerved into my lane, going against traffic and had hit half of the front of my car and I remember our Car was airborne. Then there were two men.. who I thought..." She trailed off as the agent sitting next to her went from leaning his elbow on his knee with his chin in hand to sitting up straight. "Who are, again?" She said studying his face.

"Agents Maxwell and Mar-" Darren started to say when she cut him off.

"You're lying." She said and quickly turned her head to look at Darren. "You're Dean- and you're Sam. You pulled me and my sisters from the wreck."

"You seem to be mistaken, you were disoriented and-"

"Bullshit!" Cortana said with a huff. "I wouldn't mistake someone who saved my life."

The two men shared a look and seemed to come to an agreement, The one she thought to be Sam nodded and looked back to her, leaning.

"Cortana, my name's Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." He said and nodded his head towards Dean, who regarded her with a nod of his head. 'We're only telling you our real names because we're hunters- like you."

Cortana stiffened and looked between Dean and Sam. "Hunter? I'm not a Hunter."

"Cortana, there was a whole arsenal in your trunk. Along with this under your car seat." He said and reached into the inside of his jacket, pulling out a shining silver semi-automatic handgun with a redwood grip. Cortana eyed Sam for a moment and sighed, giving up her act. "We were chasing the man who hit you. You probably didn't notice our car, you were a bit... distracted. The man in that car was a Werewolf and tonight's the full moon."

Full moon. Shit. She looked at the clock on her wall, it read 5:00pm and she looked at her right hand, then she looked to her left hand, no ring there either.

"My Ring. Where's my Ring." She said urgently to Sam.

"Your Ring?" Dean said and gave her a confused look.

"Copper, two flowers, orange stones. Where is it? I need it." She looked at her side table, no ring. Then she examined the floor in case it had fallen off, still no ring. She frantically whipped her head about, causing her sharp pains.

"Your ring was bent into an almost impossible shape around your finger, they had to cut it off your finger- otherwise they'd have to amputate your finger." Sam said trying to calm her down, in no way did it calm her.

"You don't understand. I need that ring." She said seriously and pulled her IV out of her hand. The beeping started when she pulled the heart monitor sensor of her finger, she pressed a couple buttons on it at random and it went silent.

"I don't think you should be doing that. " Dean said cautiously and crossed over to where she was standing.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to get to my house and get a few things." She put out a hand to stop him from coming closer and grabbed her clothes off the side table, which we mysteriously clean of blood and other debris.

She ducked into the bathroom and changed out of her thin hospital gown and into a pair of tight deep blue skinny jeans, a black cami and a slimming red button up that was a couple shades brighter than her hair, then into the just as slimming brown leather biker jacket she always wore. She was happy to see that there were minimal scuffs to her favorite jacket and just a small tear about the size of her pinky finger in the lining inside. She stepped out of the bathroom and rolled her shoulders, breathing through the pain.

Sam and Dean stood by the closed door, talking in low voices, she silently sat down in the chair Sam once sat in and pulled on her pair of black leather boots, they were wrong and the tongue was torn on the right shoes, nothing she couldn't fix. She laced them up and approached them, her boots making her steps louder.

"Listen, I really don't think this is a good idea." Dean said trying to discourage her.

****"Before we leave," Cortana said ignoring Dean and speaking to see Sam. "I want to see my sisters, Ashlynn and Rory."


	4. Mostly Bad News

Sam and Dean shared a look that made Cortana uncomfortable, they looked unsure and after a moment Cortana broke the silence.

"Take me to my sisters." She said a sternly.

"Cortana," Sam began.

"My sisters." Cortana said angrily. "Now."

She'd never been this assertive before in her life, then again it was a day before the night of the full moon.

"Look here." Dean said and stepped toward her. "Your sisters are pretty banged up at the moment. Your sister in the back, Rory, she wasn't wearing a seatbelt and Ashylnn, upfront, tensed up pretty bad right before impact. You got away with a dislocated shoulder, a couple broken ribs, a slight concussion, and a sprained wrist. And you were the least injured."

She shared a long look with Dean and then with Sam, both were silent, her lips were parted as if she was about to speak but didn't say anything. She then clenched her mouth shut as her eyes watered and she pushed between the two brothers and into the hall. Dean made a grab for her arm to stop her, but she slipped from his grasp and bolted down the hall.

She held her side where her ribs as she tried to be inconspicuous. She glanced behind her and saw Sam and dean pursuing her in a light jog, probably knowing she couldn't go far. She looked into each room going down the corridor and none of them were either of her sisters. Then she passed a door halfway down the corridor and had to stop and backtrack, doing a double take. Ashlynn.

"Ash..." She whispered and walked quickly into the room, Sam and Dean following her in. She approached her sister's unmoving body and leaned over her, stroking the side of her face. "Ash... it's me, it's Cortana, your sister." She had tears in her voice as she looked over her sister's closed eyes and relaxed face for a sign of recognition. "Ashlynn..." She managed to choke out as a tear fell from her eyes and onto her sister's face.

"What's wrong with her?" She said in a rather weak voice and turned her head to look at Sam and Dean who stood by the door unsure of what to do.

"She's in a coma." Sam sighed and said finally. "She tensed up pretty badly and that's what hurt her the most, her body locked up upon impact. They think she might not wake up."

She wiped the tear from her sister's face and kissed her sister's forehead, they'd survived worst, but she was still scared for her sister.

"And Rory? How's Rory?" She said composing herself and turning to them, straightening up. Then there was a sudden beeping behind the curtain that separated Ashlynn from another patient. A horde of nurses rushed into the room past them and pulled the curtain away, revealing a mangled Rory.


End file.
